The Ninja and His Yökai
by DemonPuppeh
Summary: Kagome is an Inu-Yökai running from the great Sesshoumaru who wants to kidnap her and marry her. But a big problem presents itself when Kagome is protected by the Leaf village and Kiba...who is an Inu-Yökai too? will be a series, KagxKiba in next story.
1. Ninja Meets Yokai

A/N: So. This is my first fanfiction. I have this entire story in my notebook and if i hit 5 good reviews ill keep posting...because i honestly dont know if its good or not. Chapter 1 is mostly a backstory, and the entire story itself gets muuuuch better. I have a few friends who have read it and they say its really good (though ive heard a few have favorited Chapter 4! and the sesshoumaru haters favorited the last chapter :D). Anywho, this is going to be an ongoing story...as in, this story has 6 chapters and the next story will have so many chapters, and so on. Hope it's good to you guys!

"ONWARD, HO!" - doing Shakespeare in my AP language class. if some of my stuff sounds a little Shakespearean then it's probably because i tend to write in that class...a lot ^^U. On with the story :D

Chapter 1: Ninja Meets Yökai

It was quiet as she walked along the path in the forest. She sniffed the air, smelling a coming somebody she jumped into a nearby stream then hid in the trees. As that somebody approached she masked her chakra and listened. As they entered the semi-clearing she saw that the somebodies were a ninja and a giant dog. "What's wrong Akamaru?" the ninja questioned. She heard the dog whine that someone was near. The young, good-looking man, stood up abruptly. She could now see him clearly, and he was more than good looking he was hot. His dark hair long and messy and held up by his shiny headband which looked like it had an upside-down snail on it that indicated he was a leaf-ninja. He had dark brown wolfish eyes and read upside-down triangles tattoos on his cheeks. He sniffed the air and suddenly shouted "I know you're there! Show yourself!" Akamaru barked as if to emphasize his masters shout. "_The white dog doesn't fit his name of 'Red'…_ " Kagome thought. She suddenly noticed the young man was no longer in the semi-clearing. Sniffing the air she noticed his scent behind her. As he spoke with his deep, masculine, voice, her breath hitched in her throat.

"Spying are you? What a land are you from? Where are you comrades?"

She froze where she was, not breathing. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and dragged her by Akamaru. The great white dog held her up by her collar much the same as the ninja did and forced the young woman to face the man.

Glaring at her, he asked again menacingly, "Who are you?"

She stared at him, terrified, for a long while before squeaking out "Kagome"

"Where is your team? Where are you from?" He growled.

"I-I... don't know..." she said as she looked at the ground.

The young man's eyes softened slightly as he told her "My names Kiba Inuzuka. My clan is a wolf clan. Do you know what your clan is?"

"My clan is an Inu-Yökai clan."

She giggled a little as he cocked his head to the side, and explained "We are dog and wolf demons. A lot like your clan only we can change into dogs or wolves."

"So which are you?" he asked.

Akamaru dropped her and she transformed into a large, white, fluffy wolf. However she was quite young for a wolf demon, so instead of changing into a fluffy grown wolf she was half of Akamaru's size but with pointed ears, a beautiful white fluffy tail and ice-blue eyes. Looking up slightly she saw Kiba's eyes grow wide. He walked over slowly and petted her soft head and laughed a little when she pushed her head against him some more. However his eyes grew wider when she altered her size and shrunk to the size Akamaru was when he was a puppy. Kiba was pulled out of his reverie by the sound of Akamaru scratching his ear. Looking up, Akamaru snuffed and indicated to the little Ino Yokui pup sitting at his feet. Kagome barked and looked up at Kiba quizzically. "What's that face for?" Kagome stared at him for a few seconds before walking off and sniffing the air. "We should get back to the village huh, buddy?" Akamaru nuzzled Kiba's neck in response, but abruptly stopped when Kagome began snarling and raising her hackles while staring off into the forest. "What's wrong Kagome?"

End Chapter 1


	2. The Great Lord Sesshoumaru Is Back

Chapter 2: the Great Sesshoumaru is Back

A/N: so if anybody got like 20 e-mails or something on this story. im terribly sorry. I'm still trying to get used to this site ^^U Anywho. a friend of mine pointed something out i thought was good advice. i posted one chapter, which is mostly a backstory. If i really want you to say yay or nay then it should have two chapters. but as for now, 5 reviews please. send it to your friends, neighbors, parents, ANYONE. but 5 reviews would be awesome. Thank you for the two people who reviewed my story earlier, it was awesome! :D as for now, i have two chapters uploaded. the story itself doesnt have many chapters, but remember, its a series. the next story is being written now and is called "The Ninja and His Yokai: A New Breed" so when this is all up and nice, be ready for it to come up on your boards of new crossovers! :D ONWARD!

"What is it kagome?"

Akamaru, understanding the urgency in the young pup's growl sprang into action. Expanding his chakra-senses as much as possible he searched for the oncoming threat. When the threat finally came into his sense he knew it was powerful, and boy was it fast. Even faster than the loud kid in the orange jumpsuit (Nuruto). But though he was fast and powerful he knew it wasn't a ninja, or even human for that matter. It was like Kagome. He stiffened. Kagome didn't like the threat, then that meant it was after the pretty white pup. Springing faster than Kagome could sense Akamaru grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and flipped Kiba on his back then sprinted for Konoha. Upon reaching the gate the guards gawked at the frantic dog with a pup in his mouth.

"open the gates! A powerful enemy is approaching! Call the Anbu!"

Scrambling the guards ran inside as Akamaru jumped the gate Kiba flipped off his back and filled in the Anbu on the approaching enemy and squealing pup in Akamaru's grip. When the Anbu were filled, in he jumped back on Akamaru and they sprinted to the Hokage.

"Lady Tsunde!" Kiba yelled while rushing into the room

"Kiba! What the meaning of this!" she screeched.

Immediately he held up the squealing wolf pup and showed her.

"i found her in the woods on the way back to the village! She goes by Kagome and is a Inu Yokai" Lady tsunade's eyes got wide.

"An Inu Yokai?" she asked making sure she heard right.

"Yes, and we believe another is after her. A very fast and powerful one. We sensed him in the forest, Anbu are at the gates awaiting his arrival."

Lady tsunde nodded then asked, "did you find her this way?"

"no ma'am. She was human."

"okay." she looked at kagome,"Change and show your face" She commanded.

Kagome did as she was told and transformed to a human. Kiba let her go as her windblown raven locks cascaded down her back. She silky white fur was replaced by pale skin and upon her forehead was a dark blue crescent moon. Her cheeks were adorned with two dark blue marks, identical to those of Kiba. Her shirt was only back fishnets and she had short black fishnet leggings. Her skirt was short black leather and she wore high-topped strap-up combat boots. Her dark brown eyes shone and Kiba couldn't help but notice her ears were pointed. On her side was a sheathed sword and briefly he wondered if she could even use it. His thoughts were soon interrupted, however, by Tsunade's interrogation.

"Who is after you?" she asked.

"His name is Sesshoumaru. He is a powerful demon lord of the hidden western lands." was her answer.

"Why is he after you?" she asked.

Kagome was quiet for a few seconds before answering "I ran away from the west. I am a female, Inu Yukai with no clan, no family at all. My only friends are Kouga, Ayame, and sango. My young fox kit is probably worried sick. I had a boyfriend, InuYasha, but he left me for a Raven Yokai named Kikyo who hates me. Ayame is a wolf demon, as is her boyfriend Kouga. Sango is a demon slayer, but she doesn't slay much anymore. But all of them have some kind of family, except my kit. But I have no one. I am a rouge Yokai and a rare one at that. Sesshoumaru is after me to claim me. To keep up his blue blooded family line. I cannot defeat him alone so I thought to try running away. Though after a month it seems he has found me..."

Kiba watched her and couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. She had no one. The moment was short-lived however as a huge rumbling growl was heard at the gate.

"Hes here..." she whispered.


	3. Mission Extended

Chaper 3: Mission Extended

A/N: as always i thank the great Squirrel for typing up my story from my notebook. Even though this was your way of apologizing, you still get a hug as payment like every other chapter. Also thanks to Kiteria for the awesome conversation. I haven't been bored all day! :D Kakashi doesn't make an appearance untill the next story, but hell be back! i promise! ONWARD!

"he's back" she whispered

Lady tsunade registered her words as well as the screams of men and women being slaughtered. Her best Anbu-nin were but annoying to the huge white dog named Sesshoumaru. She stared out of the window before turning quickly and ordering messengers to get Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Shikamaru. The last messenger was sent to sunagakure to warn the Kazekage of the impending threat and asked for his protection of the young girl. As all three men entered, Hinata trailing behind them being half dragged by a worried Sakura. Tsunade knew Sakura wasn't going to stay behind, not when Naruto was leaving on such a short notice. They all heard the growls of the angry dog looking for the girl in the room; Tsunude gave them their orders.

"Lead him to the desert, go to Suna. Protect Kagome at all costs, Suna-nin should be there to meet you at the edge of Sunagakure."

The unison "Hai!" was sounded as all left the room including Kiba and Akamaru.

Tsunade called in kakashi. She filled him in on the details of the mission and he was off to find the hidden west.

The group of six ninja traveled in a circle led by Akamaru sniffing out oncoming ninja and also keeping Sesshoumaru at bay. Kagome had long since transformed into her wolf form and was traveling in the middle of the group, growling occasionally when Sesshoumaru came too close. They had been traveling for hours and all but Kagome and Nuruto were tired. They sat on a branch and Kagome transformed to try to get them up.

"Guys he's too close we can't stop!" she yelled.

"We can't keep going either!" Sakura yelled back "were all tired!"

"Don't you understand?" Kagome pleaded "he'll kill you all!"

Sakura glared as Naruto picked Hinata up and pulled her on his back. "I'll carry Hinata, you take Sakura, Neji, and Shika. Kiba and Akamaru can still run."

Kagome nodded and shifted into her wolf form. The three ninja climbed on her back and they continued their journey to Suna.

Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru could smell her, the little Yokai. He followed her scent out of the west. She was traveling south towards the Leaf Village.

"Damn Konoha... If they catch her they'll protect her."

He scoffed at the thought that, they'd actually be able to keep her from him.

"And she doesn't even know about the ninja villages." he reassured himself.

Suddenly he could smell someone with her. Sesshoumaru snarled,

"Damn! Its the dog clan! The Inuzukas!"

He sniffed

"Smells like the youngest... and his Chakra sniffing mutt... They can sense me"

He saw red and ran even faster as soon as Kagome's snarl reaches his ears.

"You will not evade me pup" He snarled.

Kagome ran fast with the three ninjas on her back. She was mildly surprised the other three could keep up. Throughout the run she had been talking to Akamaru, in Inu-language of course. From him she learned a little about all of the ninjas protection her. Sakura was a medi-nin who loved some boy named Sasuke who was a douche to all his friend and hell-bent on destroying the village. Hinata was close to being ninja royalty and she loved Naruto. Kiba was in the dog clan and had been Akamuru's best friend and comrade for years. Shikamaru was lazy, but a damn good strategist. Neji was Hinata's cousin and a really awesome and fast ninja who liked a girl named Tenten. Naruto was loud. He was also a "host" to the fox demon, as they called it. But Kagome could tell he was just a hanyo. She had to admit, though, his speed and agility would be a match even for a full demon like herself.

Partway through the conversation Akamaru confided in her

"_Kiba's not like any human... He's faster, more dog-like... And he can understand me_."

Kagome was quiet after that. There's no doubt he wasn't human, but he wasn't hanyo either... perhaps he was a demon? She decided to test it. Kagome pushed her aura out and suddenly there were red and blue sparks. She gasped and stopped abruptly.

"_He IS a demon_!" she thought

"_and he's a wolf demon like Koga_!" her eyes grew wide. She had to get him to the hidden lands, and Koga would be so happy.

"_No_" she thought "_we need to defeat Sesshoumaru. And being a ninja would be fun. Maybe we'll talk about it later…_" Suddenly she noticed everyone was staring at her and two other ninja had joined them.

"change human, pup" the one with red hair commanded.

She did as she was told and looked up at him. She noticed he was very powerful and had an adorable tattoo on his forehead that said "love." then Kiba spoke

"Gaara-sama, Temari-sama, she is an Inu-demon. The leaf asks for your protection of her from a greater Inu-demon of the hidden west"

The red head looked at her. "

I will gladly do so." he said in a deep voice. "but she must not leave the village."

Gaura looked at Kiba "you will stay with her always. Dont let her out of your sight." He said.

"Yes Gaara-sama" was Kiba's reply.

"Temari" Gaara said to the blonde, "station the anbu by this gate. All of them" he cammanded.

"Yes brother!" and she disappeared. "Your quarters are in the Kazekage's tower. Please go settle in."

Fin


	4. History and Training

Chapter 4: history and training

After setting in, Kagome laid on the comfortable bed waiting for Kiba to feed Akamaru. When he finished, he sat on the edge of the bed. Without looking at him she asked,

"Kiba, do you ever wonder why you understand dogs so well?"

He furrowed his brow at her question. He DID used to wonder why he and Akamaru understood each other so well... and why he always had so much energy... and why his senses were so acute.

"Yeah I guess I have."

he answered. Not surprised by his answer, she continued,

"What do you know about demons?"

"Well I know Naruto is one and you're one too" he added.

"How'd you figure that out?" she asked curiously.

"Well he's always been different, having the nine-tails and all. He's got special powers and I guess he's a lot like me." he said and looked up at her.

"Well... for as much as I know about demons, yes Naruto is a demon. And I'm thinking you are too." She said and sat up.

"So does that mean I can change like you?"

he asked. Kagome transformed and began sniffing around him. Kiba eyed her curiously but let her go. She finally stopped at his hand and looked up at him. Deciding it was now or never she bit it, hard, and released his Yokai spell. Kiba howled in pain then watched in amazement as it healed before his eyes. Kagome shifted back to a human and watched the bewildered Yokai in amusement .Smirking, she asked,

"Ready to learn, little Yokai?"

Kiba nodded and followed her and Akamaru to a small clearing in the village.

"So how do I change?"

he asked eagerly. Laughing at the young pup she answered,

"Think of your most hated enemy. Let the anger fill you and don't hold back. Like this"

she transformed, now that he was full Yokai he could hear the angry growl she released for half a second before she became the fluffy white wolf sitting before him. Kiba nodded and closed his eyes. He thought of his most hated memory, the day Hinata confessed she loved that blond, fox-brat. He released such a fierce growl even Kagome, having dealt with an angry Sesshoumaru mind you, was a little frightened. Then, before both of their eyes, Kiba transformed. He was huge; his size could rival that of Sesshoumaru. Kiba was also a beautiful chocolate-brown from snout to tail, and on the top of his body to halfway down the outside of his legs. The underside of his body was white, however. His fur was soft and fluffy, like that of Kagome. Kiba's ears were pointed but unlike a husky Inu-Yokai, as Kagome first thought, he was an Ookami-Yokai like herself.

By this time the group had gathered to see their comrades new body. Although they expected him to be large no one expected size like this. Kagome expanded her size as far as she could, but was still only half Kiba's size. Kiba noticed the distress in many of the peoples' auras and shifted back to his human form. Kagome did the same and the group moved in to congratulate him. High fives from Shika and Naruto, words of greatness from Neji, and hugs from the girls. Akamaru, however, was staring towards Konoha, growling. The fierce snarl emanating from the white and brown pup was enough to draw the attention of everyone. Kagome's eyes widened slightly and whispered quietly enough only Kiba's demon ears could hear,

"_Sesshoumaru..."_

* * *

><p>AN: ANOTHER CLIFFY! :D im so mean. oh well. I guess this means you'll be waiting in suspense until Squirrel types up another chapter for me, hm? :D

by the way, new fanfiction im working on. It's called "You Found Me". It is a Koug-Kag pairing. and thanks to Kiteria, I shall now also try to writ a Sess-Kag fanfic as well. but thats for another day. As of now, chapter one is up for my new fanfic and this one should be updated sometime soon. (less than 3 days if you bug me to bug Squirrel :D)


	5. The Fight

Chapter 5: the fight

Kagome ran to the edge of Suna. Despite the ANBU jumping at her, no one could stop her. Upon reaching the end of the city, Kagome jumped and transformed. Kiba was right behind her running swiftly in his large beast body. Kiba's large body and long stride made it easy to pass Kagome as he ran full speed towards the approaching aura and, upon seeing the huge floppy-eared dog, he jumped and lunged for his neck. Sesshoumaru snarled and whapped Kiba to the side effortlessly despite his size. Hundreds of elite ANBU sand ninja poured from the village followed by Gaara. One ANBU alone wouldn't be enough to bring down the great TaiYokui, but their numbers and skill, the large wolf, the smaller wolf, and the kazeage, gave Sesshoumaru great difficulty.

Kagome watched as Kiba was hit by Sesshoumaru's claw. Something inside her snapped and she jumped at him. Dodging his every blow, her eyes glowed red, and she slashed his cheek open. With a fierce snarl he bit her leg and she latched onto his throat.

"come with me!" he snarled at her.

"Bastard! Ill never go with you!" she snarled back.

"this Sesshoumaru commands you!"

"And this kagome still says no!"

"WENCH! COME!"

"Over your dead body!"

Kagome caught the great TaiYokai by surprise and punctured his jugular with her fangs. The sound of tearing muscle could be heard as she thrashed around ensuring his death. His form became smaller and smaller until he was no longer in demon form. The ANBU wasted no time and burned his body in the clearing. With Sesshoumaru dead, Kagome ran to the mound of fur that was Kiba. Akamaru stepped back as she frantically nuzzled him, urging him to get up. When he finally came to she growled in worry. With a reassuring nuzzle Kiba stood up and transformed back human. Kagome did the same and hugged Kiba, grateful he was alive. Gaara came forward.

"That was a good display of power and protectiveness. You would make a dangerous ninja."

"thank you. Your protection was excellent, and I am forever grateful"

Kagome replied. Suddenly kagome stiffened. She smelled a fox demon. Sensing her distress Kiba began growling. Suddenly a kitsune appeared.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried.

"Mama!"

he cried back with a much enthusiasm. The rest of the group stared, confused at the wolf and fox demons.

* * *

><p>AN: YAAAY Shippo! :D yes, sadly the great sesshoumaru is dead. But no worries! hell be back in flashes =]


	6. Explanation

Chapter 6: Explaination

The little fox demon hugged Kagome tightly.

"Mama why do you smell like lord Sesshoumaru's blood?" he asked.

"Because" she explained "I was protecting you and my new friends."

Shippo looked up immediately at Naruto. Jumping out of Kagome's embrace, he jumped on his sholders.

"Hey! Youre a fox Yokai like me!" he said excitedly.

Laughing Naruto confirmed the pup's observations by shifting into fox form for him.

Naruto was a huge frox demon which probably explained the powerful aura that surrounded him. He had long, black-tipped, pointy ears which laid relaxed on his head. His tail was of beautiful sculpture, with a white tip at the end. All four of his feet had white "socks" of for which stood out against his slightly-orange-tinted yellow fur. Shippo, wanting to play shifted, with him. His fur was a dark red-orange. His tail was white tipped but his feet and ears were black. His eyes were an emerald green and, like Narutos Caribean-Ocean-Blue ones, were in stark contrast to his fur. The two began playing with a fox-fire ball and left the rest of the group to stare at Kagome.

"You have a kid?" Kiba finally spoke.

"adopted really... his mom and dad were killed by Sesshoumaru" she explained, "I took him in and have since become attached."

"but can an Inu-Yokui, like yourself actually give birth to a Kistune like Naruto or Shippo?" Sukura asked.

"Yes, but it's very rare for an Inu and a Kitsune to mate. Naruto is pure fox, and very powerful at that."

Kagome replied. Akumaru nuzzled Kagomes hand from his spot between her and kiba, looking down kiba was at a loss for action as his best buddy had developed a connection with the wolf demon. Finally giving up on his sputtering he crossed his arms and huffed as his dog and his new found friend laughed. Soon the others did too, even Neji and Gaara. Sensing his meloncholy mood, Kagome swiftly leaned over and kissed his cheek, too fast for the others to notice,except Kiba of corse. A deep read flush began to overtake his face and hew began laughing too. When they all settled down Naruto and Shippo had returned. Shippo hopped on Kagomes sholders and Naruto asked the question the hokage believed would help the village is she accepted

"Hey Kags" he said. Hearing the familiar nickname she looked up.

"What do you say to learning to be come a ninja?"

She thought for a moment, looking from Shippo to Kiba and answered

"only if Shippo can too."

"Sure!" he said and they headed back to the leaf village.

To be continued.

* * *

><p>AN: so thats the end of book 1! howd you like it? was it awesome? Excited for the next one? REVIEW! I must know these things. Book 2 should be posted soon, along with its first chapter. im kinda at a block now so i dont know how fast itll be up. in the mean time you can read my new fanfic "You Found Me" ^_^


End file.
